Fighting Over Trina
by HannaBiancaAntonio
Summary: This is a story that I made about two boys fighting for the same girl but who will she pick


Disclaimer: Dan Scneider

* * *

One night, Trina and me we're in the kitchen making chicken because Trina requested that if I could help her cook because she has a date and I asked "Why won't you tell me who's your date?!" and then she replied to me "You're too young to know all about dates and you don't care who's my date."Then she asked me to buy some gravy down the street so I went out.

Trina was busy making things clean and she heard a knock at the door and then she opened the door and see Andre, Trina said that Tori wasn't home and then Andre said "I know." and Trina said "Well you see I have a date-" Andre then replied "I know Beck, is there something wrong with me?" Trina then said "No, there is nothing wrong with you." then Andre held Trina's hands and said "Then, give me a chance to love you!"

Then, Beck saw Andre kissing Trina's hand and then he shouted "Hey! why are you kissing Trina?" Andre angrily shouted "Why do you care, huh? You Canadian" Trina then replied to the boys "I really need you guys to make up please!" Then, I went home from the market and then I saw Beck and Andre shouting at each other and then I whispered to myself "Oh my god, I never seen someone fighting over Trina." and then Trina then ran to me and said "Sis!, please help me stop them!" and then Beck and Andre saw me and they both said "Tracy who do you think is best for Trina?" and then I said "I don't want to be rude but I don't want to be on a fight!"

After that, dad just came and he stopped Beck and Andre from fighting and said "You boys should better go home." and Trina said "But dad I have a date with Beck!" and dad said to us "You girls need to go upstairs now!" and we both go to our rooms. On the next day, Me and Trina both saw Sinjin with flowers rushing towards Trina and he said "These flowers are for you read the note inside and you will know who gave you these." and then he quickly ran away so Trina readed the note it was from Beck and Andre they wanted to say sorry for what they did last night. Then, Jade walk towards Trina and said "Why are you dating my boyfriend?" and then I replied "I thought you and Beck broke up?" Jade shouted "You don't care!" she then walks away.

And when we got home, Tori asked Trina why is she is now so popular to guys and then Trina said "I don't know since I've had a good manners and a great singing voice, boys are fighting over me!" and then I said to Tori "Yes! That is so true since I made her better everyone likes her now!" And then, we heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and saw Beck and Andre they both said sorry to us and they just both said "If you could pick one of us, who would you pick?"Trina can't decide so she just asked us who is better Tori and I said Beck. Then, Beck hugged Trina and kissed her in the lips and me and Tori just hugged together because of happiness. Andre shaked Beck's hand to congratulate him for having a new girlfriend.

Every time we eat lunch in Asphalt Café we always see Beck with Trina and that day Jade spilled her coffee at Trina and Beck said "What's your problem? We broke up Last Sunday!" Jade said "I don't want you to be with that annoying girl!" then he said "Why do you care?" Jade then said sweetly "I want you back." Beck said to Jade "I'm tired of always fighting with you! Trina is different she doesn't want any boyfriend and girlfriend fight, she's sweet, and she's now talented." Jade then said to Beck "Fine! Be with that girl I don't care but she will suffer more than you do!" then she walks away. Then, Me, Tori, and Cat helped Trina changed her clothes and dry it.

Cat then said "Why is Jade still mad at you?" "I don't know" said Trina. Me and Tori went to Jade's house. Jade let us in and said "What do you want from me?" I said to her "Please, please , please! Be-friend with our sister." Tori agreed and said "Yeah, this is a new generation make up with Trina, she won't ever bother you no more." And Jade said "Okay, but promise me that little screech box won't bother me again!" Me and Tori crossed our hearts and promised her what she just said.

So, everybody on the next day are so fine and happy even Jade she don't even bother anyone of us, Cat just got her Spanish Class passed, Andre now has met a girl at his Music Class and they have a close relationship! Tori decided to do something new with her hair so she decided to have a ponytail, Trina and Beck always hangout each other and talk about what they like, Robbie and Rex partied so hard last night with Northridge girls so they are absent because they always throw-up, and Me, I'm just happy that everyone is so close to each other now.


End file.
